


Your arms like towers

by Irnstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irnstark/pseuds/Irnstark
Summary: This is a 40s AU and Tony is Steve 's age.Steve and Tony are in the young scientist's lab but one of Tony's prototypes cracks.





	Your arms like towers

Steve looked as the young scientist ran around the small lab, picking up objects, examining random projects that had been messily thrown on the table, eventually adding small details to his prototype with such a precision that every time the young man walked past his experiment Steve couldn't help but hold his breath.  
-Ooh, I hope this will work- the shorter one murmured but Steve could feel the excitement in his voice. However, a small part of him, probably his instinct for survival, Steve thought, wasn't too convinced.   
-what if it doesn't?- he asked softly, looking up at the other boy. Tony's figure was small, and especially now that bevause of the Serum his body had changed so much, Steve was way taller than him, but the thing with Tony was that sometimes he seemed to have such a confidence that Steve would still somehow feel tiny next to him. The scientist grinned, holding the small engine still.  
-Then it's going to explode. But don't worry, it won't. I hope.  
Steve knew that Tony was working on one of his dad's projects. The goal was to improve the flying system he had previously installed on one of his cars, so that it would have been able to levitate for at least ten minutes. However, the system had cracked down after scant ten seconds and Tony's father had decided to keep the project aside for a while.   
-Please don't crack…- Tony murmured, taking a step back as the small engine lifted itself up in the air. The timer on the desk passed 10 seconds and Steve smiled proudly as Tony's grin grew wider.  
-It's past twenty seconds! Maybe I should--  
The shorter boy didn't finish his sentence that the engine started to shake violently, overreacting.   
-Shit…  
-Tony- Steve moved the other one aside right before the engine exploded in the air, leaving a big could of smoke behind and an awful burning smell. Steve stared at the broked machine on the floor, then his attention turned to the man he was holding protectively.   
-Uh y-you okay?- he asked, loosening his grip on the scientist's arms. Tony wasn't even paying attention to Steve's evident embarrassment, the smile on his face was gone.  
-Yeah, okay…- he muttered with a sigh, kicking aside one of the small pieces of the engine. Steve bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Sure, Tony's prototypes had gone wrong many times before, after all, the big success he had wasn't made of only good projects and perfect machines. Success requires mistakes and hard work and they both knew it. But lately the young Stark wouldn't give himself a break. He would work night and day on many different things, he would get pissed at every failure and Steve didn't know how to tell him that all that pressure he was putting himself into was only affecting him in a negative way. He didn't have the right to tell him to stop, to put everything away and give himself a break, even if oh how often he had been close to do it in the past weeks. But this was Tony Stark. Brilliant but terribly stubborn. And Steve… well Steve didn't even know why the young scientist had asked him to stay and help him if all he did was standing there, worrying about Tony and his experiments.   
-Listen Tony- mr Stark--  
Tony looked up at him with a small, amused smile, shaking his head.  
-Steve… if you call me "Mr Stark" one more time--  
-I'm sorry Mr Sta- I mean Tony- Steve quickly corrected himself, cursing under his breath for how pathetic he was being. But the shorter man smiled again and Steve thought that at least, being a pathetic idiot was worth something.   
-Why don't you uh… give yourself a break?   
-A break?  
-Don't kill me- Steve quickly added, blushing a bit and raising his hands -I'm just saying… that maybe you could well… breathe for ten minutes, how does that sound?  
Tony looked at him again, but Steve couldn't read him. How he hated that face Tony pulled sometimes, that face that was so familiar yet so illegible.   
-C'mere- Tony said firmly. Steve felt his stomach knot and, honestly, he panicked for a short second. He knew Tony wouldn't hurt him. And he shouldn't even be scared of being hit, not after the effects of the serum. Yet, something about Tony's glare was making him nervous.  
-Uh-huh?   
-I'm about to do something- Tony informed calmly, raising up one finger- but you need to stay calm and get closer. And of course you have to trust me. Do you trust me Rogers?   
Steve's eyes automatically fell on the broken machine on the floor and Tony didn't miss to notice. The shorter boy pulled a face biting his lip, holding back a giggle and Steve blushed violently at his hesitation. Of course he trusted Tony. Well mostly of the times.   
-That doesn't count. C'mon Rogers, don't be a pussy.  
-I- Steve gasped -I'm not a pussy.   
-You are- Tony chuckled, making a step closer, enjoying the blush on the taller one's cheeks.   
-I wouldn't be in the army if--  
-If it wasn't for my father's serum.  
-You- Steve frowned, pausing -You are so mean.  
-Just blunt, sometimes.   
-Seriously, you need a break, you are being a fuc--  
Steve wasn't able to process what was happening for at least five seconds. He felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against his own, moving slowly, confidentially. And Steve had no idea how, or why, but he found himself kissing back. Tony's hands slipped on his tights, pushing the body of the soldier gently against the wall. Steve broke the kiss, gasping for air, staring at the big hazel eyes of the other one.   
-Tony…  
-Trust me, remember?  
Tony kissed him again, messily this time, tugging softly at Steve's blond locks causing the other one to gasp slightly. Steve's mind was completely shut. He wasn't thinking, he didn't even want to, his heart was beating faster and faster at every small movement of the shorter boy.   
Tony started kissing along Steve's jaw, leaving wet kisses on the pale skin, biting down teasingly on his neck and making the other one to hiss in surprise.   
-Did that hurt?- Steve felt Tony's smirk on his skin, blushing slightly at his reaction.  
-It didn't--  
Steve's heart missed a beat as another loud explosion echoed in the room. He instinctively pulled Tony's body closer, crushing on the floor with the smaller boy between his legs, arms wrapped protectively around him.   
-What the f--  
The last piece of the infernal engine flew on the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a solid thump and finally crashed on the floor. Both guys froze for a couple of minutes, then they heard a knock on the lab's door.  
-Mr Stark? Is everything alright?   
-I…sure, yeah, it's all right- Tony answered, lifting his head up slightly while his chest was still pressed against Steve's.  
-Are you sure, sir? It's the second time we hear an--  
-An explosion, sir- another voice said rather nervously and Tony rolled his eyes.  
-That. Are you sure you don't need any help--  
-No!- Tony quickly answered, biting his lip -I'm alright really, no need to worry.   
Silence.   
-Alright sir.   
The two guys heard footsteps down the alley growing lower and lower, till there was nothing but silence and the heavy breathing of the two boys to fill the air. Steve's arms were still around Tony and the shorter one was staring at him, holding back a laughter.   
-Tony Stark… are you fucking trying to kill us?   
Tony exploded in a fight of laughter, hiding his face in Steve's chest. The other one smiled even though his heart was still beating faster than ever before. He let his hand run up Tony's back till his fingers were playing with the boy's brown curls and he stayed still, feeling Tony small and hot breaths on his skin, feeling his fingers slip between his, feeling the boy's body relax on his and right there, as he held Tony tightly to his chest, Steve couldn't have been happier.


End file.
